Vidsfar
Vidsfar is one of the Thirteen Planes and is aligned with Sol. It is the realm of temptation and restraint and thus is home to Vinda and Fraur. It is the only realm in which Sol takes their physical form, and in doing so they watch over the other eleven planes. It is the birthplace of the Heidr, who then take their roles in ruling over each of their own planes respectively. Common beliefs are that after judging takes place in Altum a soul should ascend to Vidsfar. Planar Traits Vidsfar is a plane on an epic scale, thick jungles, grand temples, and dark caverns that hold the secrets of creation. Heat radiates from the ground and wind never blows. A timeless plane where everyday is scorching and clear. Gold skies are reflected in the rivers that snake their way through the endless jungles that surround the Temple of Sol. The plane appears always to be in a firey sunset. Vidsfar is home to souls who have travelled through Mirov At and Altum, and who seek more than battle, protection, knowledge, or treasure. Few enter this plane, for few seek an infinity of stasis. Some travel through wishing to meet their creator, though many will find themselves disappointed in his abandonment. Physical Traits Infinite, there are well known realms that have their own boundaries however one can travel past them. It is not recommended. Divinely Morphic, specific powerful beings, such a deities Fraur, Vinda, and Sol, can alter Vidsfar with a thought. Ordinary beings will find this plane near impossible to alter. Elemental and Energy Traits Major Positive-Dominant, creatures in this realm heal 5 points of damage a round, healing non lethal first. Once at full health the creature also gains +5 constitution points whilst on the plane. After 1d20 rounds they fade away once having left the plane. A living creature must make a DC 20 fort saving throw each round that its temporary hit points exceed its normal hit point total. Failing the saving throw results in the creature exploding in a riot of energy, killing it. A living creature must make a DC 15 fortitude save to avoid being blinded for 10 rounds by the brilliance of the surroundings. Alignment Traits Strongly Lawful Good Aligned, -2 charisma, intelligence, and wisdom checks for all Chaotically, Neutral, and Evil aligned characters. These penalties stack. Magic Traits Limited Magic, only fire and abjuration spells may be cast on this plane by creatures other than Sol, Vinda, and Fraur. Coterminous Plane, one may travel to Altum from this plane via a stone tablet located in a shadowed pool of water known as The Pool of Days. Locations Pool of Days A shadowed pool of water in which stands a stone tablet with a carving depicting the creation of Luna, and their creation of Pragma. It is used as a conduit between Vidsfar and Altum. When the tablet is activated the pool will begin to glow from beneath and the player will be encased in an amber glow. Seven Cities of Gold * Huei Tonatiuh - Home to Tonatiuh, famous for cursing all Solians of Tierra * Huei Pascua * Incopillolt * Pahyotl * Oyohuia Tan * Nequi Tla * Almizquitl Category:Religion Category:Locations: Planes Category:26 Gods